User talk:Dark Kyu
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Project X Zone Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey Dark Kyu! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I had some screenshots come in for Project X and figured I would upload them to the wiki. I also create a new wordmark and skin for the wiki. I wouldn't mind working on the main page either if you like. Just let me know if you need any help and I'll happily jump in! Best Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry! Hey there, guys. Sorry I haven't been around for long. I'm very busy with my projects. Glad to see that the wiki is growing. Thank you guys so much... Something wrong with my e-mail Hey guys, I need to ask. Usually, we have alerts via our e-mail whenever there's a change in the wiki site (like edits and such), but for the months, I haven't got any e-mail alert. Does anyone know what's wrong here? :That does sound unusual. Is your account still set to receive emails for alerts? Maybe an update to wikia might have switched it off? Letdragon (talk) 18:19, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Glad to be of help You're welcome. I hope to help spice up this site with plenty of additions as the game's U.S. release date approaches. My overall idea is to link other wikis via each character page so knowledge of each series can be explored by curious visitors. In fact, as soon as we get a Yuri, Estelle and Flynn page, I plan to link to the Aselia wiki which has tons of Tales info. By the way, I noticed you go to the Detective School Q wiki. I love that anime! Letdragon (talk) 02:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem! It's no problem at all! I'm not the best at typing out long complicated entries but I'll try and contribute where I can. If you need help with templates or other things, feel free to ask! Notesworth Paddington (talk) 21:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi my name is LizZie, but you can call me Liz I was looking at your wiki and it looks like you need some help adding other characters who appeared in on the wiki and I'll be glad to help you. LiZ 22:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC)LizZie PS- Have you played the demo for the 3Ds yet 'cause that'll help you a lot aswell. Thanx for the welcome!!! Gotta a question for ya~ Hey~ thanks a bunch for the welcome!! :D Do you know if it's possible to widen the website demisions a bit? Or should Bo just make three tables instead of two for the Combo Pairs? BoChild (talk) 08:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't mean to sound nosey, I read Bo's question and you can't widen the wiki =[ A possible solution for the tables is to list teams on the vertical and in the column next to it have the names of paired combos manually typed in. This way the table is two columns. This solution might create a lot more work but it'll look neater with wikia and add the ability to place a 3rd column for any special notes. Notesworth Paddington (talk) 04:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. BTW, I added a few more names to the enemy list. Thing is, I kinda forgot to log in before editing it ^^; . Is there any way that it can be fixed? I hope to hear back soon. XZone (talk) 02:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC)XZone Table Talk Is there a way to edit a table that's already on the page? I tried to add more to it, but I couldn't without expanding it. I put up a new table, but I can't seem to get the spacing right. Think you can me out? XZone (talk) 22:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC)XZone Template Image I keep trying to put an image into the Infobox template, but nothing is coming up. Any advice? XZone (talk) 15:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC)XZone Hey My name is Collaterale1 or just call me John. I did a pretty good job actually. I am the Mike OrbitRock (talk) 03:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) And a big thanks to you too =D Right now I'm just cycling through pages and at the same time, making sure my buds at the DRW wiki are good. I'm also going to make a public google docs folder for every screen shot of this game I take. I'll have it up either later today or tomorrow. In the Characters Template, whenever Sanger's name shows up, it's in red even though he's got his own page. Is there a way to fix that? XZone (talk) 03:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC)XZone @(UTC)XZone It might be because of how Sanger's name is spelled in any linked page. I just went looking around myself. OrbitRock (talk) 05:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed on the Characters template for Playable characters that Valkyrie and Vashyron are missing from the list. Is there any way to edit that? XZone (talk) 15:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC)XZone Sonic page deletion please Please remove the Sonic page. He was never considered for Project X Zone. We all know for a fact he was never considered. He was never in any of the development screenshots or pre-release footage. Some rumormonger put up a new page that shouldn't be here. http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Letdragon (talk) 20:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the alert. I have the page deleted. Dark Kyu (talk) 12:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for taking care of it. Letdragon (talk) 23:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Pointless page creation Some people are wasting space here creating unnecessary pages on things the Crosspedia covers that don't actually appear in the game. I'm sure you're busy with other wikis, but we need to make sure these folks stop tampering with the site's integrity. Not to mention their hideous grammar and spelling. Ugh. Letdragon (talk) 23:14, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Ah, thanks for alerting me. Yeah, looks like we have to keep extra eyes with the wiki page. I'm really busy with my project for the moment, but will do whatever I can to keep the wiki great. We might as well need to figure out which guys in the site should be trusted to edit themDark Kyu (talk) 05:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Organizing Categories Hey Kyu, I have a question from a user here. They asked if we'd be able to organize and categorize pages like they do on the Fire Emblem wiki, shown here: http://i.imgur.com/vRyQTRM.png Letdragon (talk) 07:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Makes perfect sense. I'll try to make the category section up there and hopefully it works out fine.Dark Kyu (talk) 08:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Awesome. Let me know if I can help. I've had to check in here more frequently due to some nonsense that happened in the PXZ2 comments section. Letdragon (talk) 07:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Files/Links Is there anyway to PM users on a wikia? I've just about finishing resyncing all of my stuff to google drive and want to send some stuff your way that you/me/or anyone you trust can freely edit/save and put up on this wiki. OrbitRock (talk) 04:56, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Ban evading and background art change Hey Kyu, there was a user I banned a while back who's returned with a new account. He's not causing trouble at the moment, but since he's using a new IP to work around his first ban, I'm wondering if we should take any action against him. Also, a user asked me if we can update the background to reflect Project X Zone 2's upcoming release this week in Japan. Letdragon (talk) 21:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) : Hmmm, this could be trouble. Usually, I'd give a warning and tell them if they do it the second time, I'll have to ban them. In my honest opinion, keep an eye on them for a little while. If they do start cause another commotion, then we have to outright ban them. : Yeah, we should get a new art one for the wiki site. I do have an idea, though. The left side, we could have an artwork from the first game while the right side could be the one from the sequel. What do you think? Dark Kyu (talk) 21:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, got it. He gave me a bad attitude on his previous account, so I'll keep an eye out. As for your suggestion, that's a great idea. Let's go with that. Letdragon (talk) 07:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Info template with muliple images Gonna copy/paste what I sent to LetDragon "Once in awhile, I come across various wiki/wikia pages that have templates in which you can cycle multiple images in a single given template such as these - http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lucina - http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Leon_Scott_Kennedy Do we already have a template like that? Or is it something that we make ourselves? This would really be useful for character pages and group-like pages such as the reaverbot page which have something extremely common/similar that would better fit a single page. Especially the servbots, I want to fit their emotions on a single template since most of them talk with various different emotion driven looks." In addition to that, a change of logo on the top left and a minor color scheme adjustment to fit the slightly dark look of the logo would be fancy. Oh, and if you see the 2 latest images in the photo section, my original game sound edition/e-capcom bundle came in the mail =) OrbitRock (talk) 23:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I've recently added the "tabber" code to several pages, using the info template as a base. However partsof the infobox code are popping out of the template. I added it to the following pages : Robodian, Dural, Ogretail, and Oros Avius. Any help or any type of advice on creating a template for multiple images would be super cool. OrbitRock (talk) 04:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply, OrbitRock. Been really busy and I just got a new Nintendo 3DS. I should be able to play the game's sequel by next month (The demo's pretty good too!). Anyway, thank you so much for the tabber. I still have trouble getting that to work, but you did it. You're awesome! Well, I can't think of anything for the moment but for the character template, it would be cool if we add images of the characters in said template. Let's say put the small images on top of their names. Know what I mean? And how are we supposed to do that? Dark Kyu (talk) 00:20, January 30, 2016 (UTC) 'Reply to a Reply' I think I know what you mean, but at the same time I'm not sure. Got a small example? Even from another wiki/wikia? I need to step out for a bit, but I'll try to think it out. OrbitRock (talk) 00:55, January 30, 2016 (UTC) The small image thing Remember the other day when you werre asking if we could add the image next to/ontop of another character name? Were you talking about something like this? - http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Ingrid Or something different like this - http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thread:935527 In other news, I think I finally figured out the coding...er the code popping out issue. Apparently thanks to that 2nd link I put up in this message, using a gallery tag is apparently easier for showing off multiple images. I just put it out on this page and it's definitely looking a lot neater than the other infoboxes I threw the notsostable-tabber code on. Scratch that, because it didn't work either, if for whatever reason the code for the infoboxes never updated for us. That's something that might need to be fixed in order for pieces of code to not pop out of the infoboxes for multiple images. I'm going to just straight up try making a whole new template for this. OrbitRock (talk) 23:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply here I'd say the former with the street fighter one, it does look good. Down can be the artwork and the upper part can be their 'attack' image with them and their partner. What do you think with that? I do hope this template can be fixed.Dark Kyu (talk) 00:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Category Trouble http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Hotsuma XZone and myself...and a few others are having a rather odd issue with Hotsuma in the category department. I tried adding it from the main page itself, via code...but no category/tags show up no matter how many times it's added. Any idea what might be causing it? Would you mind taking a looking during your free time later? OrbitRock (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) What? Something's wrong with the page. Sorry for the super late reply ^^' Well, I try to fix up the coding, but there's something really wrong here! I can't even add the categories myself. Dark Kyu (talk) 00:26, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey there boss: I created new character pages Hi there, this is Alpha Baymax: a fellow Project X Zone 2 fan. Just to let you know, I've created a bunch of pages for characters that haven't had pages yet. Here are all the characters. Because I've been so busy creating these pages, I haven't had the time or energy to place relevant content in them. That's where you come in, I was hoping that you could bulk up the articles that I provided. Please respond back to me at your best convienience: cheers. Alpha Baymax 18:59, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it. I just finish the game the second time and I really enjoy it, although there are a few things that could have improved. I'll see what I can do with the Rival Units based on my playthrough. Dark Kyu (talk) 00:39, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Can I be a moderator for the Project X Zone Wikia? Hi there Boss. This is Alpha Baymax I've got a lot to share with you. For starters, I've created five new pages. Bandai Namco, Capcom, Sega, Nintendo and Monolith Soft. '''These pages were created so that newcomers can easily identify all the characters that have been represented in the Project X Zone from their respective franchises. This is useful as these pages are a visual bank of all the characters that have been used by the respective companies, for instance, a person can type Sega and see what's represented. The Monolith Soft page was not only developed because are the developer of the series, but, as Monolith Soft created all the characters that are original to Project X Zone as well create original franchises for both Bandai Namco (Xenosaga, Baiten Kaitos) and Nintendo (Xenoblade Chronicles, Soma Bringer), so, it makes sense for those characters to be distinguished from the larger roster. I understand that tags are usually used for this, however, I feel as though a page can be easier for a user to search as opposed to clicking a dis-organised tag. '''In other news, I have created pages for Due Flabellum, Necron, Omicon, Shielder and Riemsianne La Vaes. They were in Project X Zone, but for some reason, pages were never created for them, so, I took the libery of creating pages for them. In regards to the title of this message, I know it is a demanding request, however, I feel as though I've uploaded enough images and created enough pages to have moderator powers. Again, this completely falls under your choice. I won't be angry or sad if you do not make me a moderator, however, if you do, I can guarantee you that I can clean up this Wikia to be professional looking. I look forward to your response Alpha Baymax 16:25, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I certainly wouldn't object to it, and you definitely cleaned the ever living life out of the PXZ1 main page. If you have any coding experience as well that would help immensly, especially for pages that could really use something like tabber, which I attempted to use for pages such as Red Arremer and Emerald Dragoon. I wish I was also able to save the advertised background layout for PXZ2 that I saw sometime ago - http://i.imgur.com/YHny1t7.png - I only got these measily screeny on an old laptop much earlier. \ :Anyway, I'm an admin on another wikia myself, and I do hope you can eventually become one and make things shine. I'm going to try to clean up my public folder stuff, which you can find links for on my blog here on this wikia in order to make sure everyone has extra material to use when needed - http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:OrbitRock/File,_photos,_public_folder,_and_other_stuff :OrbitRock (talk) 22:16, June 5, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you I just promoted you to admin. You have been a great help to the site and I'm very grateful for that. Again, thank you so much for your time to improve this site Dark Kyu (talk) 22:20, June 5, 2016 (UTC) No, thank you so much for providing me the opportunity. I'm doing all of this out of passion. After doing over a thousand edits in Disney Wikia where the moderation is extremely strict, this was a refreshing change. And besides, this game is the ultimate cross-over homage: the Wikia of it needs to be as appealing as possible so I'm willing to do my part. I hope that all of your moderations in the various Wikia you're assigned too isn't too laborious on your part. :) Alpha Baymax 00:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments section has gotten way too long The Project X Zone 2 comments section has slowed down to a ridiculous crawl drastically due to the hundreds of posts made there up to this point. Should we move the comments to another section or dedicate a discussion page for it? It's getting notoriously difficult to scroll down the page because of the excessive posts in the comments window at the bottom. Letdragon (talk) 02:50, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, was very busy. I'd say we try to add that "Talk" feature in this case. That should save up the enormous amount of comments. Now the problem is how to implement that into this wiki. What do you think? Dark Kyu (talk) 02:18, September 5, 2016 (UTC) The way you state it, you're talking about moving the comments from here to its own dedicated talk page and leaving the main page with just the game info? I saw an example for another wikia on here - http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:213792 Don't know if I need mod privelages to give it a try, but maybe something can be worked out from this example. It might be a bit tedious if it's only one comment at a time, unless we can outright make a new main page and turn the current main one into a talk page only with a redirect to a new main page. OrbitRock (talk) 02:46, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :@Kyu and Orbit: I think that would be best. We need to move it to its own dedicated page to avoid the long scrolling drag. It's getting to be far too irritating for some users. Since it seems like a new thing we haven't tried yet, let's give it a swing and see what happens. Letdragon (talk) 06:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Back from Long Hiatus Hey there, everyone. My apologies for being absent for so long. Things at life have become very worse and I couldn't get the proper time to edit here. Not to mention, my e-mail just won't get the notification about any changes/edits on both wiki sites (here at Project X Zone and another one I'm currently focused on). I hope everything here is doing fine. If anyone can help, how do I get the notification fixed? --- Hey man, really sorry to hear that things aren't good too great...but I do hope you're still in good health and whatnot. Not sure about the notifications but I got an email showing that you edited your own page here to state your message. You could try un-following and re-follow a page and see if that fixes anything. OrbitRock (talk) 06:34, October 21, 2018 (UTC)